


Для Ленни

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Лиза очень сильно любит брата. Для Ленни она пойдет на все: продаст, предаст, убьет...





	

Лиза открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на прикроватные часы. Время раннее, если брать в расчет сборы, то у нее есть целых пять минут до сигнала будильника. Она откидывается на кремовые простыни и жмурится от приятного ощущения скользящей ткани.   
  
Шелковое постельное белье. Это же так пафосно и избито. Далеко не ново, но в детстве у Лизы подобного не было. Хорошо, если хлопок, хуже, если лен. Но чаще всего синтетика невзрачных расцветок. Потому что проще стирать, не так быстро выгорает и рвется.   
  
Лиза не любит вспоминать детство. У нее не получается его не вспоминать. Потому что ее детство — это не только вереница серых одинаковых дней, это еще и Ленни. Ее любимый старший брат, который закрывал от всего мира, пускал к себе под одеяло, когда ей становилось страшно или холодно, а еще когда отец в очередной раз выходил из тюрьмы и учил детей жизни. Хорошо, что это случалось крайне редко — отец оказался крайне неудачливым преступником.  
  
Мама надрывалась на двух работах, чтобы прокормить и вырастить их. Поэтому Ленни пришлось взять на себя заботу о Лизе. Он поднимал ее по утрам, хотя любил подольше поспать. Готовил ей завтрак: варить каши Ленни так и не научился, зато у него получались самые вкусные в мире сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом. А молоко, налитое им в стакан, никогда не шло в сравнение с тем, что наливали другие люди. Даже мама из того же пакета.  
  
Лиза знает, что в отношении Ленни она предвзята, но ради него готова на все. И не потому что Ленни ее брат, а потому что он всегда находился поблизости. Закрывал ее собой от пьяного гнева отца, разбивал носы обидчикам в школе и на улицах Централ-Сити, учил драться и первым протягивал руку, если Лизе случалось упасть. Ее боль всякий раз становилась его болью. К Ленни-то и ярлык хулигана прилип только из-за постоянных стычек. Дети жестоки, они только и делали, что постоянно задирали их с Ленни: из-за бедности и обносков, из-за отца-преступника и вечно замученной работой матери. Из-за того, что Лиза мелкая и страшная, а затем высокая и костлявая. Из-за того, что Ленни неповоротливый и драчливый. А после перестали задирать. Когда брат стал быстрым и вертким, и где-то внутри головы Ленни отключилась функция «жалость» по отношению ко всем, кроме Лизы.   
  
И за это, в том числе, она все готова сделать для брата. А как можно помочь тому, кто медленно сходит с ума?  
  
Будильник пищит мерзко, выдергивает ее из размышлений. Поморщившись, Лиза тянется и несильно хлопает по корпусу часов. Писк прекращается. Лиза выскальзывает из постели и идет в душ. Пшеничный шампунь для волос, мыло с запахом розмарина и каллы для тела. Лиза любит себя безгранично. Обожает. И старается выбирать для себя только лучшее. Она при всем желании не сможет вспомнить запах мыла из детства. Скорее всего, какой-то ярко выраженный химический: клубничный, малиновый или яблочный. Она только помнит, что оно было неприятным на ощупь и плохо мылилось.   
  
Смыв пену и завернувшись в полотенце, Лиза еще немало времени тратит на создание прически — любимых крупных локонов — и рисование идеальных стрелок на веках. С кожей лица ей повезло, как с цветом, так и чистотой. Когда-то девочки в школе смеялись над ней, находя новые и новые недостатки. Теперь Лиза смеется над ними, расплывшимися после парочки беременностей, обвешанными детьми, зависимыми от тиранов-мужей, которые все равно залипают взглядами на Лизе. Красивой, стройной, свободной и незакомплексованной. Безупречной.  
  
Только все они безразличны Лизе. Все, что сейчас хочет она — счастья своему брату, покоя. А не того лихорадочного безумия, которое день за днем поглощает его. С момента первой встречи Ленни и Барри. Лиза улыбается себе в зеркале. Ленни не предатель, он не рассказывал ей, кто скрывается под маской Флэша. Она не глупая и догадалась сама. Не только потому что у Циско нет других друзей. И даже не потому что Барри под благовидным предлогом ежедневно помногу времени проводит в СТАР Лабс.  
  
Любовники Ленни. Все последнее время, каждый чертов раз, стоит ей прийти к брату, она сталкивается с очередным пареньком разной степени раздетости. Но они как под копирку: почти роста Ленни, лохматые жилистые подвижные шатены. Вероятно, болтливые. Лиза понятия не имеет, где и как ее брат умудряется найти столько похожих по типажу парней. Но Ленни продолжает их находить. А Лиза — сталкиваться с ними в дверях или слышать стоны и ругательства, крики и мольбы, пока Ленни втрахивает очередного в кровать или стену. Порой от его безумия страдает пол. Лиза не знает, кто убирается в берлоге брата, но искренне сочувствует этому человеку. Брат с любовниками не церемонится. В какой-то мере Лизе их жаль. Потому что на выдохе Ленни произносит только одно имя. После чего Лиза слышит возмущенные вопли. Парни плачут или ругаются, выходят, еле передвигая ноги и потирая запястья, или быстро пробегают мимо нее. Кто-то врезается в Мика, если тому приходит в голову прийти к подельнику не вовремя, и до ужаса пугается. Кто-то огрызается на Мика и огребает сверх полученного от Ленни.  
  
Лиза продолжает разглядывать себя в зеркале, надувает губы и корчит обиженное выражение на лице. Следом — огорченное. И снова лукаво улыбается. Долго роется в комоде, придирчиво подбирая белье. Подцепляет пару полосок кружев, прикладывает к телу, сравнивает, меняет, достает другие, снова сравнивает. Выбирает невинно-белые трусики и бюстгальтер, придирчиво оглядывает свое отражение, прикусывает палец и улыбается.   
  
Мику тоже не нравится, что Ленни сходит с ума, но помогать Лизе он не хочет. Она уже не раз и так, и эдак подкатывала к нему с этой темой. Максимум, на что Мик согласился — не мешать, потому что свято уверен в том, что Ленни не хватает нового дела, сложной кражи, баснословно щедрого куша. Проблема в том, что в этот раз все гораздо серьезнее. И Ленни просто так не отвлечь. Только подвести его к желаемому, дать ему шанс. Повод.  
  
Лиза хмурится, осматривает свои руки с безукоризненным маникюром и сжимает их в кулаки. Чтобы суметь постоять за себя в отсутствие Ленни, Лизе пришлось записаться на бокс. Уроков брата не хватало. В клубе ей поставили удар и научили полезным приемам, не стали спрашивать, откуда деньги взяла, и не сдали копам. После этого Лиза перестала бояться уличной шпаны, настойчивых ухажеров и прочих неадекватных личностей. Даже отца. Настолько, что выследила его и как будто ненароком попалась.   
  
Лиза качает головой, втискивается в узкие кожаные штаны и надевает белую майку, цепляет на шею золотую цепочку с подвеской и еще с минуту стоит перед зеркалом, невидяще смотрит в него и гладит шею. Там, где слегка побаливает.  
  
Ленни чертовски гордый, и сколько бы их не сводила судьба с Барри, не сделает первый шаг. Будет молча сходить с ума, снимать новых парней, но не подойдет первый. Убьет за Барри, продаст, предаст. Что угодно ради него, но не смирит гордыню. Не признается. А в ее мире все на самом деле просто. Ленни влюблен в Барри. Значит, Ленни должен получить его, а не суррогаты. И ради этого Лиза готова рискнуть всем. Жизнью Барри. Своей. Все для Ленни.  
  
Лиза улыбается, надевает кожаную куртку, шлем, заводит байк и едет в Джиттерс. Из своих надежных источников она знает — Циско и Барри сейчас там.


End file.
